Jedi or Sith
by Thegoldenleopardess
Summary: What if after what happened at the sith temple Ezra decides join the dark side. This is my take on it. After the accident, Ezra joins the dark side , teaming up with Maul becoming his apprentice , but as he lets the darkness seep in there seems to be no turning back but as various encounters come along will his resolve weaken and if so will his friends take him back?
1. Prologue

The thoughts of losing Ashoka today, Maul's unexpected betrayal, the sorrow of my friends, the fear and the anger i felt towards Darth Vader. It kept building, growing like a raging cold fire, filling my soul, tainting my force, there was no discipline here only a burning fire that wanted to rage on.

The holocron. The sith holocron rested in my palm , its pyramid shaped casing that held a glowing red sphere within it. My eyes were closed the entire time, the only thung i saw was darkness, a starless night that never ended.

If i hadn't gone with maul if i hadn't listened to him maybe Ashoka would still be here, maybe the inquisitors wouldn't have let Vader know we were there, maybe Kenan would still be able to see and maybe i wouldn't have this holocron. I feel it calling to me , asking me to open it, that all its secrets would be mine.

I wanted to destroy the sith, but now i want something else, something that being a Jedi does not allow. Now it feels like i must make a choice between good and evil, between what seems right and what is right, between Jedi or sith. As the holocron lifted in my hand I knew i made my choice, I opened my eyes and the holocron opened to me.


	2. chapter1

Several things have happened in the past few weeks, Kenan took the sith holcron from me, i failed on a mission and now everyone is keeping an eye on me. Everywhere i go i feel their eyes on me ,from the lookouts to even Zeb, i feel Kenan's gaze even though his sight is gone. I also feel another presence , a familiar person is watching me, from where? I can't tell, i've tried locating my specific watcher but he/she seems to be popping up in different places, maybe it's not one but teo people who are watching me . The question is what for? Aside from keeping an eye on me. Maybe the recent events are playing with my head.

Days have passed and the presence is still around, but i can't think about that right now. We have a mission and i have to get this right and almost time to leave. I climb aboard a ship with Zeb, Sabine, Kenan and Chopper while Hera goes with the Captain. As the ships take off, leaving the ground ,into the atmostphere and into space, i can't help but feel today will be a decisive day, i just don't know why.

We touch down on a planet covered in sand and sparse vegetation , in the distance i can see a building coming closer as we approach it. The closer we get, the more i see. There are storm troopers everywhere , which brings me to the question. What are we doing here? No one has told me a thing about the mission yet, maybe to keep me out of trouble, then why'd they bring me along? I feel Kenan's sightless gaze and i know my answer.

The doors open, Sabine and chopper in front, me in the middle, followed by Kenan and Zeb. We huddled together.

"Okay, here's the plan. Chopper goes with me ,we'll take the south side of the building, while you guys take the east side. We'll meet at the North side." Sabine said . Facing Zeb, she asked "you got the map right?". " Yeah." He answered

"What map?" i asked, tired of being completely in the dark. They all looked at me except for Kenan who faced forward. "The map we all memorized ." bleeped Chopper

"what do you mean the map you all memorized?"

"Exactly what i said ." chopper bleeped.

"wait, why didn't i get to see the map?"

"Because—"

"That's enough chopper. We need to move quickly , i'll explain everything on the way Ezra." Kenan said

"Alright meet you guys later. Come on chopper." said Sabineand she took off.

"Zeb, Ezra" Kenan called

"We're here Kenan." Zeb answered.

"let's go." Kenan said

With Zeb leading, Kenan and i followed, me more so because i had no idea of where or what we were heading to, much like Kenan.

20 Minutes later

Zeb let me see the map and Kenan told me about the plan but things didn't clearly match and the thought Trap popped in my head...and i was right. Now we're currently running from storm troopers, turns out this _was_ a very elaborate trap but how could they have known that we were coming? We kept running and were joined by Sabine and chopper who also had storm troopers on their tail. "What happened?" Sabine asked

"It was all a trap." Zeb answered

"how did they know we were coming?" she asked

"No idea." Zeb answered

Sabine threw a bomb at the troopers, in minutes it went off, the sound and the smell behind us said it all and the alarms started blaring, the doors were already closing. We ran faster, the exit was within reach, Zeb, chopper and Kenan were already running to the Ghost. Behind me Sabine yelped. I looked back to see. her cradling her ankle and trying to get up. I ran back and helped her up, slowly making our way to the exit which was rapidly closing, Zeb was already running back for us but there was'nt enough time, so i did the only thing i thought of. I pushed Sabine out and Zeb caught her and the door came crashing down, with me stuck on the inside. The alarms cast red lights around, the doors were closing in. I was trapped.


	3. Chapter 2

"Yes sir, we're going in." said the commander who led a team of storm troopers behind both doors.

"On my signal men. Three two one. Open!" He and his men charged as the doors opened but instead of the enemy they came face to face with other storm troopers.

"Where are they?" the commander asked.

"We're sorry commander they got away." said the team leader

" The boss won't be happy." Was all he said .

 _ **Ezra**_ 'Thank goodness for vents else i wouldn't have gotten away in time. Now it's a matter of knowing where i am. No map and in enemy territory. Just great.'

"What am i gonna do now?" i asked no one in particular as i kept crawling through the shaft. Then i remembered wht kenan taught me once.

'If all else fails let your force lead.'

"Ok i can do this."

I cleared my head and started looking for an exit but either i kept losing my concentration or no exit. I crawled some more and kept trying, but nothing. Just when i was about to quit, i felt something it felt familiar but i couldn't place it. I was still trying to figure out what it was, so lost in thought that i didn't that i was already moving. I finally figured what the feeling was. The person that was watching me back at base was here and calling me. There was no where else to go and so i closed my eyes and followed. The calling led me outside, i was free, but i sensed the person more and i turned around only to see the one person i never wanted to see.

The person who'd been watching me, the person who led me out here was Maul! I drew my light saber and stood in a defense position but he only stood there motionless, watching me with his eyes.

"Come now Ezra i haven't come to fight."

I didn't move

"Please we're old friends–"

"You are not my friend!"

He just kept looking at me

"Alright Ezra, if you really think i wanted to fight why haven't i pulled out my own light saber hmmm? We. both know i'd make quick work of you."

My mind wondered but i couldn't get distracted with a person like him.

"Instead i helped you outside and left you on your feet. Do such acts deserve such a thank you?"

My thoughts were up and down now, all he said was true, i couldn't fight him on my own and why hasn't he got me in a chokehold now. Unless he is planning something else.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"Just to talk that's all." he answered

I let his answer wonder in my head

"About what?

" Nothing really just about your present condition, how your friends left you behind–"

"They had no choice."

He started circling around me and i had to keep watching him.

"Ah but they did. Your master could've broken down the door, with some effort of course but you could've been with them at this very moment but he didn't and at this very moment they are planning to go ahead with their plan without you."

That got me. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course you don't know what i'm talking about, they didn't tell you about it. They're going to look for more jedi, not that they wanted you to know about it."

I couldn't understand what he was talking about the guys wouldn't do that. They wouldn't. My hold on my light saber was slipping as i tried to process this information.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"just wanted you to know and to make a proposal."

I looked at him funny

"What proposal?"

His eyes stayed on me as he answered

"I know you've opened the sith holocron, i know you've been learning from it, i know you've let a piece of it in you and i know it talks to you and you listen."

My mind started racing, how did he know?

"I feel it just like you feel me. My proposal is for you to become my apprentice."

Wait, What?!?!?!?

My grip on the light saber tightened and i struck but he was quick and deflected it.

"I'll never become your apprentice!"

We jumped away from each other, his light saber shone red reminding me of the reason i was in such a mess.

I charged at him, he deflected it, i kept slashing feverishly and he kept deflecting it which got me angry why doesn't he attack already. I cornered him to a wall, i lunged and he blocked me, i pressed down harder, he was going down and i put more force into it. The thought of ending him once and for all was becoming more and more pleasant, ending him would mean i wouldn't have to see him ever again, i'd feel better after what he did to Ashoka, to kenan, to everyone, to me. He was down on one knee, i was so close but his next words made me snap out of it.

"You feel it don't you, the anger, the anticipation of victory. Face it Ezra you're just like me, you are no Jedi."

I came away from him, allowing him a moment's peace. I couldn't stay, i had to leave, had to find the others. I spotted a flyer just a few meters and started running to it. I could hear Maul behind me and i went faster. I got to the flyer and started it making sure to disable the tracker and lifted off the ground and into space. I could still hear Maul's voice in my head.

'You are just like me. You are no Jedi.'


	4. Chapter 3

**_Rebel base_**

Everyone was assembled with the pilots, Hera was showing everyone the coordinates, looked like they were going far and they were splitting up.

"Everyone got the plan?" Hera asked

"Yes Captain." They replied

" Good, now get ready everybody. We'll be leaving soon." she said and everyone left, all except for Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper. Sabine had a cast on her right leg, her injury was a setback in the mission but they'd work it out somehow.

"What about Ezra?" Sabine asked "We can't just leave him there."

" Of course, we can't leave him behind but we need another plan, we don't know what they are planning and we don't know how they found out about us. We need a plan." Kanan said.

" If we take too long who knows what might happen to him, that's if he's captured already." Hera added

"I've been listening for any information on any captured hostages from that sector, haven't heard a thing. " Zeb said " But they're looking for him."

"That means he's hiding, let's hope he stays hidden long enough for us to get to him." Kanan said

Outside the base, everyone heard the sound of a ship, Hera and the rest ran outside to see what it was. A small imperial flyer was heading in their direction.

"Everyone battle stations!" Zeb commanded and everyone quickly hurried to their positions, Kanan helped Sabine get out of sight while Chopper went to his station. Everyone was poised and ready, waiting for the flyer to come close enough. The flyer was coming ever so close, just a little more.

"Wait!" Everyone looked confused and turned their gaze to where the order was given. The order was given by Kanan.

"Kanan, what is it?" Hera asked

"It's Ezra." he answered

"what?! Is he the one flying that thing?!"

" yeah"

" Sergant, check if the tracking system on that flyer is operational."

The Sergent nods and starts working.

" Captain tracking system and radio system of the imperial flyer are down."

" At least he did that right. Alright bring him in."

"Yes, Captain."

Everyone went back to their previous stations while Hera and Zeb went to meet Ezra as he landed.

The whole trip back my mind kept going to what Maul said, the dark energy that flowed through me as i came close to ending him. Maybe i should have, maybe but would that really end the confusion that raged in my head? How had Maul, of all people gotten into the base? If Maul could feel the dark energy, could Kanen feel it too? Is that why he took the holocron from him in the first place? More importantly, has he told anyone about it yet? Maybe he has and that's why they didn't let him in on the mission. All these maybes are messing with my head.

"Kid are you alright?" Zeb asked. He and Hera were infront of me now and they looked both worried and relieved

" I am, no need to worry–" I answered but before i coyld finish my sentence Hera had me in a hug, it was sudden but it felt nice.

"We thought we lost you." she said, as her hands game to hold both my shoulders.

"We were about to come get you, thought you could use the help but seems you got yourself out alright." Zeb added " and although what you did was very unhonourable _never do it again_! Do you know what you put me through! – i mean us through!"

My hand went to the back of my head and a sorry smile broke out on my face.

"Sorry guys. I guess i acted without thinking."

"But like Zeb said, what you did was honourable and you managed to get back on your own safely and securely, so that deserves a reward."

I didn't even know we were walking till we were already inside.

"Ezra did you get any information about how they knew our plan?" Hera asked

"No, not at all but i do know something, get everyone together. I'll be right back." i said and went off in the direction of my room.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

"Ezra everyone's waiting for you." Zeb said

"Ok i'm done. Let's go." i said and Zeb and i left.

Like Zeb said everyone was waiting, From Hera, the captains and even the droids. There were a total of fifteen in the room, Zeb and i making it seventeen.

"You said you know something Ezra?" Kenan asked.

" Yeah i do" i answered and took a deep breath

"Maul was here" i said

"WHAT?!" was their only response

"He was, and has been the whole time. He even followed us on the mission. How or why i don't know but he has been here watching everyone."

The rest of my words brought silence from everyone except for Chopper who was beeping animatedly.

"We are not goners yet chopper." Zeb said

"This is very serious and unnerving." Kanan said

" Which part? The part where we couldn't sense him while he roamed freely or the part where he knows about every single person in the base?" i asked

"Both" Kanan said

"The real question is, is he still here?" Hera asked making the room go silent, everyone looking around trying to atleast get the sense he wasn't in this very room.

I looked up to the ceiling at the vent above me in particular, trying to sense anything but nothing.

I don't think he is here or maybe he is.

" i can't sense anything. You?" Kanan asked

"Nothing." i answered

"We should still issue a search, that should flush him out." Zeb said

"At this moment that seems the best thing to do but also the worst." Kanan said

"What do you mean?" one of the captains asked

"If we send droids, he'd either hid further in or destroy them and wait for someone to come looking for them." Kanan answered

"A trap" the captain said and Kanan nodded

"So what are we going to do." Zeb asked

"We'll figure it out somehow. As for now, Chopper go check on Sabine. Ezra go get some rest and i mean it this time." Hera ordered

"Will do Hera." i said and left with Chopper in the lead.

I wonder how i'd get some sleep with Maul on my mind, how any of us would get some rest after this.


	5. Not really a chapter

Everyone's been tense these last few days. This is the first time i've seen Kanan this tense, he's more on edge and even i have to admit that i too am on the edge. I can't help it. None of us can. The fact Maul has been in the base without Kanan or I even noticing is a very big scare and an even bigger mystery. What could have possibly happened to us that we didn't sense another person weilding the force. In the same base! Maybe it's because of the holocrons? Their energy might have been powerful enough to cloud our senses for a little bit. More of mine than Kanan's. Or maybe it's because of what happened to Ashoka? I don't know anymore! My mind is just so clouded with all the questions flying around in there, questions i have no answers to and have no idea how to get. Laying down on my bed, i let out a frustrated breath as i kept my gaze on the ceiling. Then it occured to me. _Do i really need the answers to these questions? Should i just let them go? I've caused so much trouble already. Am i on the wrong track? Maybe i should just forget about it._ The thought of letting it all go seemed the best option but a feeling kept me tied to the past that just wouldn't let me let it go. You know what. I'm not gonna let it go. That's when i really started hearing the voice but now i do, i don't want it to leave. It's giving me comfort, a purpose, a means of Revenge.

Sorry about the chapter being so short. I have writers block. If you want to read something else while you wait pls check out my other books if you want something longer. If you are just here for Star Wars you'll have to wait. Sorry.


End file.
